million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Heart♡ Days Night☆
Heart♡ Days Night☆ (Heart♡・デイズ・Night☆) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 13 single. The song is performed by Akane Nonohara and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and composed as well as arranged by Bugbear. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Heart♡ Days Night☆ (Heart♡・デイズ・Night☆) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Akane Nonohara～" #Hohoenda Kara, Kidzuitanda. (微笑んだから、気づいたんだ。) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Ami Futami～" #dear... #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Konomi Baba～" #Beginner's☆Strike (ビギナーズ☆ストライク) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Subaru Nagayoshi～" #Big Balloon◎ (Bigバルーン◎) #Bonus Drama "765 Live Theater" #Thank You! PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Chotto dake, chotto dake, honki dashichau ne Kyou no watashi ni aeta nante honto LUCKY! (Hoo!) HAI kita, HOI kita, konna shunkan! Matteta yo Ikki ni zenbu o motte icchau… gomen nasaii! Chokkan ga kekkou, ii sen icchau SENSU tte daiji na-no-da! Kanjiru manma tsumari wa itsudemo FIIRINGU Ikou! Ikou!! Omoikitte!!! Shippai shite mo okonnaide (ne?) Ganbacchau yo! Dakara gohoubi o choudai Nade nade, ureshii no! Onedari shichau ne Mo~ikkai! (Wao!) Mo~ikkai! (Wao!) Ato mo~ikkai! (Wao!) Ashita wa motto sugoi yo? Kanjiru manma tsumari wa itsudemo FIIRINGU Ikou! Ikou!! Omoikitte!!! Shippai shite mo okonnaide (ne?) Ganbacchau yo! Dakara gohoubi o choudai Nade nade, ureshii no! Onedari shichau ne Mo~ikkai! (Yes!) Bikkuri desho? Datte ne mainichi SAPURAIZU Kirakira hitomi ga kagayaku no o tomerannai no! Kokoro no manma ugokidashita nara Heart DEISU Night Mada, mada, tobechau yo! Chou sugoin desu Mo~ikkai! (Jump!) Mo~ikkai! (Jump!) Ato mo~ikkai! (Jump!) Motto asobou yo! (Hi!) |-| Kanji= チョットだけ、チョットだけ、ホンキだしちゃうね♪ 今日の私に逢えたなんてホント☆LUCKY!(Hoo!) ハイ来た、ホイ来た、こんな瞬間！待ってたよ♡ イッキにゼンブを持っていっちゃう…ゴメンナサイッ！ 直感が結構、いい線いっちゃう センスって大事ナ・ノ・ダ！ 感じるまんま♪つまりはいつでもフィーリング 行こっ！行こっ！！　思い切って！！！　失敗しても怒んないで♡（ね？） 頑張っちゃうよ！だからご褒美をちょうだい なでなで、嬉しいの！おネダリしちゃうね も～いっかい！(Wao!)　も～いっかい！(Wao!) あとも～いっかい！(Wao!)　明日はもっとスゴいよ？ 感じるまんま♪つまりはいつでもフィーリング 行こっ！行こっ！！　思い切って！！！　失敗しても怒んないで♡（ね？） 頑張っちゃうよ！だからご褒美をちょうだい なでなで、嬉しいの！おネダリしちゃうね も～いっかい！(Yes!) ビックリでしょ？だってね毎日サプライズ キラ☆キラ☆瞳が輝くのを止めらんないの！ ココロのまんま♪動き出したならHeart♡・デイズ・Night☆ まだ、まだ、飛べちゃうよ！チョースゴイんです も～いっかい！(Jump!)　も～いっかい！(Jump!) あとも～いっかい！(Jump!)　もっと遊ぼうよ！(Hi!) |-| English= Wait a sec, wait a sec, I'm getting serious♪ You're really lucky that you met me☆today! (Hoo!) Come here! Over here! I'd been waiting for this moment!♡ I gotta hold all my breath in...Sorry~! Your instinct's nice, you're on the right track It's an important-sen-se! I can feel as I please♪ that's always my feelings Go~! Go~! Be bold!!! Even if I fail, don't get mad at me♡ (okay?) I'll work hard so I'll receive my reward! Brush, brush me happily! I'm begging you One more time~! (Wao!) One more time~! (Wao!) Then one more time~! (Wao!) Will tomorrow be even more amazing? I can feel as I please♪ that's always my feelings Go~! Go~! Be bold!!! Even if I fail, don't get mad at me♡ (okay?) I'll work hard so I'll receive my reward! Brush, brush me happily! I'm begging you One more time~! (Yes!) Isn't that shocking? Still, that's a daily surprise My sparkling☆sparkling☆eyes won't stop shining! Following my heart♪ if heart♡, days, night☆ started moving Jump, more, more! It's super amazing! One more time~! (Jump!) One more time~! (Jump!) Then one more time~! (Jump!) Let's play more! (Hi!) Full ver. Rōmaji= Chotto dake, chotto dake, honki dashichau ne Kyou no watashi ni aeta nante honto LUCKY! (Hoo!) HAI kita, HOI kita, konna shunkan! Matteta yo Ikki ni zenbu o motte icchau… gomen nasaii! Chokkan ga kekkou, ii sen icchau SENSU tte daiji na-no-da! Kanjiru manma tsumari wa itsudemo FIIRINGU Ikou! Ikou!! Omoikitte!!! Shippai shite mo okonnaide (ne?) Ganbacchau yo! Dakara gohoubi o choudai Nade nade, ureshii no! Onedari shichau ne Mo~ikkai! (Wao!) Mo~ikkai! (Wao!) Ato mo~ikkai! (Wao!) Ashita wa motto sugoi yo? Jibun dake tokubetsu tte, sonna WAKE wa nai no Minna kitto suteki datte watashi wakatte imasu yo! Anmari suimin tottenai tte jiman suru yori Shikkari anmin suru yoyuu ga kakkoiin janai? Yumeminakya, tsumannai yo~ Sainou o hakki sa-se-te! Iiwake nante, mattaku hontoni NANSENSU Kawaii kara tte, sore ni amaete cha dame desu! (Mee!) Ganbacchatteru dare demo kitto A Hard Day's Night Uzai! Uzai! Nante ne, itteru aida ni Mo~ikkai! (Jump!) Mo~ikkai! (Jump!) Ato mo~ikkai! (Jump!) Motto asobou yo! Naritai jibun ni nacchau, yaritai koto o yacchau yo Itsudatte kono TENSHON de zenryoku shissouchuu! Taihen nan desu, tanoshii kedo ne saa, kyou mo mata saikouchou! Mochiron ketsuron hoshi gannai yo, kekka OORAI de HERE WE GO! Kanjiru manma tsumari wa itsudemo FIIRINGU Ikou! Ikou!! Omoikitte!!! Shippai shite mo okonnaide (ne?) Ganbacchau yo! Dakara gohoubi o choudai Nade nade, ureshii no! Onedari shichau ne Mo~ikkai! (Yes!) Bikkuri desho? Datte ne mainichi SAPURAIZU Kirakira hitomi ga kagayaku no o tomerannai no! Kokoro no manma ugokidashita nara Heart DEISU Night Mada, mada, tobechau yo! Chou sugoin desu Mo~ikkai! (Jump!) Mo~ikkai! (Jump!) Ato mo~ikkai! (Jump!) Motto asobou yo! (Hi!) |-| Kanji= チョットだけ、チョットだけ、ホンキだしちゃうね♪ 今日の私に逢えたなんてホント☆LUCKY!(Hoo!) ハイ来た、ホイ来た、こんな瞬間！待ってたよ♡ イッキにゼンブを持っていっちゃう…ゴメンナサイッ！ 直感が結構、いい線いっちゃう センスって大事ナ・ノ・ダ！ 感じるまんま♪つまりはいつでもフィーリング 行こっ！行こっ！！　思い切って！！！　失敗しても怒んないで♡（ね？） 頑張っちゃうよ！だからご褒美をちょうだい なでなで、嬉しいの！おネダリしちゃうね も～いっかい！(Wao!)　も～いっかい！(Wao!) あとも～いっかい！(Wao!)　明日はもっとスゴいよ？ 自分だけ特別って、そんなワケはないの♪ みんなきっと素敵だってワタシわかっていますよ！ あんまり睡眠とってないって自慢するより しっかり安眠する余裕がかっこいいんじゃない？ 夢見なきゃ、つまんないよ～ 才能を発揮サ・セ・テ！ 言い訳なんて、まったくほんとにナンセンス カワイイからって、それに甘えてちゃダメです！（メッ！） 頑張っちゃってる誰でもきっとA Hard Day's Night ウザい！ウザい！なんてね、言ってるあいだに も～いっかい！(Jump!)　も～いっかい！(Jump!) あとも～いっかい！(Jump!)　もっと遊ぼうよ！ なりたい自分になっちゃう、やりたい事をやっちゃうよ いつだってこのテンションで全力疾走中！ 大変なんです、楽しいけどね♪さぁ、今日もまた最高潮！ もちろん結論欲しがんないよ、結果オーライでHERE WE GO! 感じるまんま♪つまりはいつでもフィーリング 行こっ！行こっ！！　思い切って！！！　失敗しても怒んないで♡（ね？） 頑張っちゃうよ！だからご褒美をちょうだい なでなで、嬉しいの！おネダリしちゃうね も～いっかい！(Yes!) ビックリでしょ？だってね毎日サプライズ キラ☆キラ☆瞳が輝くのを止めらんないの！ ココロのまんま♪動き出したならHeart♡・デイズ・Night☆ まだ、まだ、飛べちゃうよ！チョースゴイんです も～いっかい！(Jump!)　も～いっかい！(Jump!) あとも～いっかい！(Jump!)　もっと遊ぼうよ！(Hi!) |-| English= Wait a sec, wait a sec, I'm getting serious♪ You're really lucky that you met me☆today! (Hoo!) Come here! Over here! I'd been waiting for this moment!♡ I gotta hold all my breath in...Sorry~! Your instinct's nice, you're on the right track It's an important-sen-se! I can feel as I please♪ that's always my feelings Go~! Go~! Be bold!!! Even if I fail, don't get mad at me♡ (okay?) I'll work hard so I'll receive my reward! Brush, brush me happily! I'm begging you One more time~! (Wao!) One more time~! (Wao!) Then one more time~! (Wao!) Will tomorrow be even more amazing? I'm special in my own way, I don't have a reason for it♪ Everyone is surely wonderful because I know that! "I don't sleep that much", rather than bragging about it Is getting plenty of proper sleep not cool? I'm not dreaming, that's boring~! I'll show my-tal-ents! What an excuse, it's really, really nonsense That I'm cute! Besides, being spoiled is bad! (No!) Everyone's working hard, it's surely a hard day's night I'm annoying, annoying, just kidding! While I say that One more time~! (Jump!) One more time~! (Jump!) Then one more time~! (Jump!) Let's play more! I wanna be me, I wanna do things I'm always in high spirit with a full powered dash! It's tough, but it's fun, right♪ Now, today's the climax again! Of course, I don't wanna rush to conclusions! It'll be alright, here we go! I can feel as I please♪ that's always my feelings Go~! Go~! Be bold!!! Even if I fail, don't get mad at me♡ (okay?) I'll work hard so I'll receive my reward! Brush, brush me happily! I'm begging you One more time~! (Yes!) Isn't that shocking? Still, that's a daily surprise My sparkling☆sparkling☆eyes won't stop shining! Following my heart♪ if heart♡, days, night☆ started moving Jump, more, more! It's super amazing! One more time~! (Jump!) One more time~! (Jump!) Then one more time~! (Jump!) Let's play more! (Hi!) Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 3 "Starlight Theater" - (performed by: Saki Ogasawara) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 13 (sung by: Akane Nonohara)